User talk:Wadey15
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Scott and naomi page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jay ten (talk) 09:06, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 12:09, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: I understand that you have responsibilities, but you still need to save your story somewhere else like on a word program or a place like pastebin. There were also other reasons for your story's deletion. When you get it completed, please consider using our writer's workshop for feedback before submitting it. Jay Ten (talk) 12:50, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: 1. What do you think I could do to improve my stories? Should I make them longer? Or have a friend help me write it?. :Read over our How to Write Creepypasta page, writing advice pages, style guide, and consider using our writer's workshop for feedback. The workshop is the best place to go for improvement. Friends often only tell you what you want to hear, and they may have no idea what they're talking about. 2. What inspired you to create creepypasta wiki? Did you enjoy horror stories as a kid and made a site for other horror fans to write on? Or did enjoy reading creepypastas so much you made a site for it?. :Actually, created the wiki. I can only imagine he did so as some part of a diabolical plot to destroy all of mankind. But seriously, I imagine he simply enjoyed the genre and wanted to help move it forward. I'm here because I love all things horror and always have. 3. Can anyone become a admin or do you have to be a friend of the creator? For example can a normal guy/girl get hired as a admin or is it restricted to friends only?. :Anyone can, but there are quite a bit of requirements, such as 800 article edits and being active on the wiki for six months. 4. Do you like hyenas?. :I tolerate them. 5. Do you watch videos on creepypasta channels? i.e creepsmcpasta, MrCreepypasta, that creepy reading etc. As you may know these guys make videos About all kinds of different creepypastas whether bad or good. :I don't spend much time watching/listening to narrations, but when I do I listen to . Check him out some time. And final question 6. What are you hoping for in the future on this wiki? :Simply to continue offering quality stories for anyone to read as well as helping people become the best writers they can. Jay Ten (talk) 18:34, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Signing Messages Please sign your messages by either clicking the signature button in the menu above the text field or by adding four tildes (~) to the end of the message. This not only lets me know who sent the message but provides an easy link back to your talk page. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 12:48, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Showcase The showcase is for stories that have been accepted onto the site. If you were attempting to put your story in the workshop, you'll need to go to the writer's workshop forum and follow the instructions in the picture I posted above. You'll also need to add the actual text of the story rather than a link to the deleted page like you did on that showcase thread. Jay Ten (talk) 13:44, October 2, 2016 (UTC) :Here's your story - http://pastebin.com/UDVBEZmV :Please start signing your messages like I mentioned above. If you don't, I will stop responding. :Jay Ten (talk) 13:51, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:41, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Jay Ten (talk) 20:21, October 3, 2016 (UTC) Re: Collab Hey, unfortunately I'm a bit busy at the moment with a couple of other collabs and projects. I'm always around the workshop to offer advice and feedback if you need it though, and there's a community oriented collab here that is still open for submissions which I'm part of ChristianWallis (talk) 09:12, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: If you're referring to the wiki collab that is in progress, then you have to write a story that meets the site's quality standards and adheres to the collab theme. If you're asking about how people can collaborate on their own, then you simply have to discuss it with the person you want to work with. People often communicate through email once they have agreed to work together. Posting only a chapter from a story isn't acceptable, except in the workshop, but only if it is a chapter from a very long work. A few paragraphs with a "to be continued" doesn't work, even in the workshop. As for your wiki, I actually stay pretty busy between this wiki and real life, so I don't imagine I will be able to help you out. Feel free to give me a link to it when you get it going so I can have a look at it. Making a blog about upcoming stories is ok, but I'll really have to see the blog before I can determine if it's acceptable or not. Read over our blog rules to be safe. Jay Ten (talk) 19:25, October 12, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:36, December 29, 2016 (UTC)